The invention generally relates to an assembly for mixing liquids and more particularly to a machine for agitating and mixing a liquid within a container such as paints or the like.
Devices which mix liquids within a container by rapid, general oscillatory movement of the container are well known. However, to cause rapid movement of the container, forces must be applied to the container by the mixing device. The mixing device must balance the forces applied to the container, or vibration and/or damage to the mixing device may result.
To balance the forces applied to the container, several prior art devices were developed which spins the container about one or more axes which correspond to a central axis of the container. Because the container is being spun about the central axis, the centrifugal forces created by the rotation of the liquid are directed against the container and not against the machine. The mixing effect of these devices is minimal, however, along the axis of rotation. Therefore, these machines must be operated for a longer period of time to perform adequate mixing.
In addition, to prevent damage to the container by the mixing device during movement of the container, the container must be securely fastened to the mixing apparatus. The containers, however, are typically fungible; and therefore, the device which fastens the container to the mixing device should facilitate attachment and removal of the container. The attaching device should also provide some indication of when the container has been securely attached to the mixing device before operation of the mixing device. Furthermore, the attachment device must be able to attach containers having slightly differing dimensions without compromising the attachment or clamping force applied by the attaching device to the container.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which mixes liquids held within a container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which balances forces arising from the mixing movement of the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which mixes the liquids quickly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a mixing device which allows quick and secure attachment and detachment of the container. A related object of the present invention is to provide a mixing device which provides an indication of when the secure attachment has occurred.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device which can securely mix liquids within containers having slightly varying dimensions.